


Tranquillité

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il avait eu une journée tranquille, avait fait l'amour tranquillement avec le nouveau revenu à la vie, s'était endormi tranquillement, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir tranquillement ?





	Tranquillité

**Author's Note:**

> Court, simple, écrit rapidement en moins d'une heure.

Tranquillité

 

Il avait eu une journée tranquille, avait fait l'amour tranquillement avec le nouveau revenu à la vie, s'était endormi tranquillement, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir tranquillement ? 

 

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait choisir ses rêves, mais au moins, qu'il puisse éviter de refaire un cauchemar où il se faisait arracher le cœur par l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui, il y avait mieux comme relation de confiance. 

 

Il se fit réveiller complètement par son compagnon, paniqué de son sommeil erratique. 

 

''Ça va ?''

''Ouais, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.''

''Pas de problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve ?''

 

Ohoh, comment lui dire qu'il venait de se faire tuer par un méchant Superman ? Trouver une échappatoire. 

 

''Tu t'improvises psy ?''

''Je veux juste t'aider à aller mieux.''

''Ça va aller.''

''Dis moi quand même !''

 

Vraiment pas bon. Ce rêve allait briser son couple, alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour oublier la honte qui pesait sur lui alors qu'il avait failli tuer l'homme d'acier. 

 

''Lois était morte, tu me reprochais sa mort, et tu me tuais.''

''...''

 

Ok, il allait mourir, alors que la ligue qu'il avait co-fondée venait de sauver le monde, Superman allait le tuer pour de bon, de toute façon, il le méritait. Ce serait une vengeance pour tous ceux qu'il avait tué auparavant, ceux qu'il avait presque tué. 

 

Il s'attendait au moment fatidique, le moment où son cœur lui serait arraché, le moment où il pourrait enfin revoir ses parents... Mais ça ne vint jamais. 

 

À la place, une main vint se placer sur son cœur, suivant son rythme cardiaque qui était aussi rapide que Barry, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de fuir pour survivre un minimum de temps. 

 

Il approchait du bord du lit, quand il en fut ramené au milieu, bientôt entouré de puissants bras, c'était totalement différent d'un cœur arraché. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son protecteur, cherchant à oublier sa propre mort dans son cauchemar. 

 

''Clark...''

''Tout va bien, je serai toujours avec toi, je te protégerai, Bruce.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre.''

''Cache ta modestie.''

''Dis l'homme d'acier qui veut me protéger.''

''Touché.''

 

Fin


End file.
